civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Cinema and television about the American Civil War
Films about the war Before 1920 *''Barbara Frietchie: The Story of a Patriotic American Woman'' (1908) *''The Guerrilla'' (1908) *''The Fugitive'' (1910) *''The House with Closed Shutters'' (1910) *''In the Border States'' (1910) *''The Battle'' (1911), directed by D.W. Griffith *''His Trust Fulfilled'' (1911) *''Railroad Raiders of '62'' (1911) *''Swords and Hearts'' (1911) *''For Her Sake'' (1911) *''Curfew Shall Not Ring Tonight'' (1912) *''The Informer'' (1912) *''The Lie'' (1912) *''The Seventh Son'' (1912) *''The Battle of Gettysburg'' (1913) *''The Battle of Shiloh (film)'' (1913) *''The Price of Victory'' (1913) *''The Seed of the Fathers'' (1913) *''Dan'' (1914) *''The Sleeping Sentinel'' (1914) *''Barbara Frietchie'' (1915) *''The Birth of a Nation'' (1915), also known as The Clansmen, controversial film directed by D.W. Griffith *''Colonel Carter of Cartersville'' (1915) *''The Coward'' (1915) *''According to the Code'' (1916) *''Her Father's Son'' (1916) *''Naked Hearts'' (1916) *''The Sting of Victory'' (1916) *''The Blood of His Fathers'' (1917) *''The Field of Honor'' (1917) *''The Lincoln Cycle'' (1917) *''The Spreading Dawn'' (1917) *''Hearts of Love'' (1918) *''The Last Rebel'' (1918) *''Morgan's Raiders'' (1918) *''The Scarlet Drop'' (1918) *''The Son of Democracy'' (1918) *''Miss Dulcie from Dixie'' (1918) *''Hay Foot, Straw Foot'' (1919) *''Secret Service'' (1919) 1920s *''The Copperhead'' (1920) *''Held by the Enemy'' (1920) *''Hitchin' Posts'' (1920) *''The Kentucky Colonel'' (1920) *''The Little Shepherd of Kingdom Come'' (1920) *''The Highest Law'' (1921) *''Johnny Ring and the Captain's Sword'' (1921) *''Grandma's Boy'' (1922) *''Barbara Frietchie'' (1924) *''The Dramatic Life of Abraham Lincoln'' (1924) *''The Warrens of Virginia'' (1924) *''Hands Up!'' (1926) *''The General'' (1927), film by Buster Keaton about The Great Locomotive Chase *''The Heart of Maryland'' (1927) *''Court-Martial'' (1928) *''Morgan's Last Raid'' (1929) *''The Overland Telegraph'' (1929) 1930s *''Only the Brave'' (1930) *''Abraham Lincoln (film)'' (1930) * Little Women (1933, 1949, 1978, 1994), adaptations of the book written by Louisa May Alcott *''Operator 13'' (1934) * The Littlest Rebel (1935), starring Shirley Temple * So Red the Rose (1935) *''Uncivil Warriors'' (1935), a comedy starring The Three Stooges *''The Prisoner of Shark Island'' (1936), a movie about alleged Lincoln assassination co-conspirator Samuel Mudd *''General Spanky'' (1936), a comedy starring Our Gang. *''Hearts in Bondage'' (1936) *''Trailin' West'' (1936) *''Under Southern Stars'' (1937) *''Western Gold'' (1937) *''John Ericsson - segraren vid Hampton Roads'' (1937), film about the inventor of the USS Monitor, John Ericsson *''Strange Glory'' (1938) *''Lincoln in the White House'' (1939) *''The Arizona Kid'' (1939) *''Gone with the Wind'' (1939), romance starring Vivien Leigh and Clark Gable, featuring life before and after the Battle of Atlanta 1940s *''Colorado'' (1940) *''Dark Command'' (1940) *''Santa Fe Trail (film)'' (1940), drama starring Errol Flynn about the life of J.E.B. Stuart *''Swanee River (film)'' (1940), a biopic about American composer Stephen Foster *''Belle Starr'' (1941) *''They Died With Their Boots On'' (1941), biopic about General George Custer *''Oklahoma Raiders'' (1944) *''Raiders of Ghost City'' (1944) *''Uncivil War Birds'' (1946), a Three Stooges film *''Mourning Becomes Electra (film)'' (1947) *''A Southern Yankee'' (1948), comedy *''Tap Roots'' (1948), drama 1950s *''The Outriders'' (1950) *''Rocky Mountain'' (1950) *''Two Flags West'' (1950) *''The Last Outpost'' (1951) *''The Red Badge of Courage'' (1951), adapted from the novel by Stephen Crane *''Red Mountain'' (1951) *''The Redhead and the Cowboy'' (1951) *''Silver Canyon'' (1951) *''I Dream of Jeanie'' (1952), remake of Swanee River *''Springfield Rifle'' (1952) *''Escape from Fort Bravo'' (1953) *''Kansas Pacific'' (1953) *''Rebel City'' (1953) *''A Time Out of War'' (1954) *''The Battle of Gettysburg'' (1955), documentary *''Five Guns West'' (1955) *''Yellowneck'' (1955) *''Friendly Persuasion'' (1956), Palme d'Or-winning film starring Gary Cooper *''The Great Locomotive Chase'' (1956), second film about The Great Locomotive Chase *''Band of Angels'' (1957) *''Raintree County'' (1957) *''The True Story of the Civil War'' (1957), documentary *''The Horse Soldiers'' (1959), western, starring John Wayne, based on the Grierson's Raid in the Vicksburg Campaign and the Battle of Newton's Station *''The Jayhawkers!'' (1959) 1960s *''Mysterious Island'' (1961) *''How the West Was Won'' (1962) *''An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge'' (1962), French short film that won awards at the Cannes Film Festival and the Academy Awards *''Au coeur de la vie'' (1963) *''Johnny Shiloh'' (TV) (1963), "Disneyland" movie about drummer boy John Clem *''Major Dundee'' (1965) *''Shenandoah (film)'' (1965) *''Alvarez Kelly'' (1966) *''The Good, the Bad and the Ugly'' (1966), western, directed by Sergio Leone and starring Clint Eastwood, that involves an encounter with both Union and Confederate forces *''A Time for Killing'' (1967) *''Journey to Shiloh'' (1968) *''The Undefeated'' (1969), western, starring John Wayne and Rock Hudson 1970s *''The Andersonville Trial'' (TV) (1971) *''The Beguiled'' (1971) *''The Outlaw Josey Wales'' (1976), Clint Eastwood movie about guerrilla warfare in Missouri 1980s and 1990s *''The Shadow Riders'' (1982) made for TV movie, starring Tom Selleck and Sam Elliott *''Glory'' (1989), drama, starring Matthew Broderick and Denzel Washington, about the African-American 54th Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry *''Across Five Aprils'' (1990) *''Dances With Wolves'' (1990) *''Ironclads'' (1991), made-for-TV drama about the ironclad warships CSS Virginia and the USS Monitor, which clashed at the Battle of Hampton Roads *''Gettysburg'' (1993), war movie featuring Tom Berenger and Jeff Daniels about the Battle of Gettysburg *''Ghost Brigade'' (1993) *''Sommersby'' (1993) *''Ozarks: Legacy and Legend'' (1995) *''Andersonville'' (1996), TV movie about the notorious Andersonville prison camp *''The Tempest'' (1998), TV adaptation of the Shakespeare play set in the Civil War *''The Hunley'' (TV) (1999), movie about the Confederate submarine H. L. Hunley *''Ride with the Devil'' (1999), Ang Lee film about the guerrilla battles in Kansas and Missouri between the jayhawkers and the bushwhackers 2000s *''Wicked Spring'' (2002) *''Gangs of New York'' (2002), drama, starring Leonardo DiCaprio, about the New York Draft Riots *''The Miracle Men'' (2002) *''Gods and Generals'' (2003), prequel to Gettysburg (movie) and covers the battles of First Bull Run, Fredericksburg, and Chancellorsville *''Cold Mountain'' (2003), drama, starring Jude Law and Nicole Kidman, that features the Battle of the Crater and aftermath of the war *''C.S.A.: The Confederate States of America'' (2004), alternative history film which speculates what would happen had the South won the Civil War *''Dead Birds'' (2004) *''The Colt (film)'' (2005), drama, starring Ryan Merriman, features Battle of the Wilderness *''Prairie Rose'' (2006) *''Ten Days That Unexpectedly Changed America'' (2006), TV, recounting the Battle of Antietam *''Freedom'' (2007) *''The Last Confederate: The Story of Robert Adams'' (2007) *''Sons of Virginia'' (2007) *''Dog Jack'' (2009) Television shows and miniseries *''The Blue and the Gray'' (1982), TV miniseries *''Civil War Combat'' *''Grey Ghost (TV series)'' *''North and South (TV miniseries)'' (Book I - November 3, 1985 Book II - May 4, 1986 Book III - February 27, 1994) Documentaries *''The Battle of Gettysburg (1955) *''The Civil War'' (first broadcast on PBS from September 23 to Thursday, September 27, 1990) *''Sherman's March'' Category:Cultural history of the American Civil War Category:American Civil War media Category:American Civil War films